Chapter 112
September 4th: Part 11 (9月4日(11), Kugatsu Yokka (11)) is the 112th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The cover page shows Squala and gives information on his Nen ability. He is a Manipulator and he controls dogs. He is able to use them as guards or even spies. Through difficult Morse code using dog sounds, he's able to have conversations with them. Nobunaga tells Squala that if he moves, he's dead. Pakunoda, appearing behind him, starts to question him. She asks him if he knows of the "Chain User". Squala begins trying to free himself and asks who they are. Pakunoda gets ready to break his arm and Nobunaga tells him to answer her questions. Pakunoda then asks what happened to Uvogin. Squala says he isn't sure since he escaped. Pakunoda asks where his comrades are and where their headquarters is located. He says that he's on his way to meet them. Pakunoda knows this is a lie and asks about the "Chain User" again. Squala, getting flustered, says he doesn't know who they are talking about. Pakunoda asks one last question: if he were to die, would someone miss him? He replies that if there was someone like that, he would not have a job like this. Pakunoda then brings up Eliza's name, shocking Squala. Enraged, he yells to Pakunoda that he'll kill her but before he could finish, Nobunaga cuts his head off. Nobunaga reminds him that he told him not to move twice and that he brought it upon himself. As other drivers begin freaking out at what they just saw, Pakunoda says she got the information they needed. She decides to inject the memory into Nobunaga. Pakunoda shoots both him and Kortopi in the head. Nobunaga's mind begins overflowing with the information on Kurapika. Nobunaga swears to never forget his face or name until Kurapika is dead. Pakunoda says that man's name was Squala and he knew nothing of Uvogin. They still don't know Kurapika's Nen type too. They call Chrollo's group and inform them of the situation. Gon thinks to himself that even though Kurapika knows the plan, it won't matter if he doesn't know where they are. Killua is sure that Melody heard the call and will inform Kurapika. Killua tries to think of a way to get away once they arrive at the hotel. An exact starting point that the Phantom Troupe is unaware of is the best-case scenario. They must be able to react quicker than the Troupe and if they fail, they'll die. Back at Hotel Beitacle's lobby, Chrollo tells them to wait there. They stand at a pole in the center of the lobby, watching each direction, which discourages Killua. Killua begins to whisper for Melody and asks for some sort of sign that she's around. Just then, a man begins yelling about the time. The man turns out to be Leorio who is unknown to the Troupe. Leorio continues to yell and acts angrily towards the person on the phone. He then turns his sights towards the Phantom Troupe who've noticed his antics and asks if they want to fight. Shizuku asks if she should kill him. However, Chrollo says to relax, he's just an idiot. Through an "argument" on the phone, Leorio tells Gon and Killua that the signal for escape will be at 7:00 sharp. Killua begins relaxing his body for the moment to escape. He knows it'll take him less than a second to attack and due to the darkness, the Troupe's eyes will need time to adjust. As some music starts to play in the background, Killua thinks to himself that they've only got five minutes left. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_112 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 12 Category:Yorknew City arc